Fandom High
by HarryPotterFanGirl7
Summary: A high school for fangirls and fanboys! There are many types of fandoms, some that make good friendships, and some that are a complete recipe for disaster. This story is about a lot of different kids from different fandoms. Accepting Characters!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am going to make a story about a special high school for fangirls and fanboys! I am accepting characters for it and to have your character in the story fill out the stuff below:

Name:

Age(14-18 years unless they started high school early):

Fandom(s):

Height:

Weight:

Traits:

Backstory:

everyday wear(can have more than 1):

party wear(can have more than 1):

Items(Rooms include 4 beds, all books for each roommate's fandom, a kitchen, 1 bathroom, and a 54 inch flat screen TV. You may bring anything with you you would like to bring):

Relationship Status:

Other:

An example would be (this is my character in this story):

Name: Grace Janstin

Age(14-18 years unless they started high school early): 15

Fandom(s):Harry Potter fandom

Height: 5'5

Weight:110 lbs

Traits: She is very sensitive and friendly, but if you get on her bad side she can be very hot-headed. She is kind of bossy and a know-it-all, but is always there for you.

Backstory: She was born April 21st and has been raised by her brother, Jackson, because there dad committed suicide and her mom died 5 hours after giving birth to her. She is kind of a different kind of girl who loves Harry Potter and dreamed of going to a fandom school when she got her invitation.

everyday wear(can have more than 1): A light blue crop top that goes a little above her belly button that says 7 on it, some cutoff ripped jean shorts, and sandals. She also carries a wand she got from a Harry Potter convention-like thing (I always forget the name) with her. She wears her hair in bun and ponytails

party wear(can have more than 1): a strapless black dress with ruffels after the top portion which is separated from bottom portion with a white ribbon tied in the back. she wears her naturally curly hair down but makes it look nice.

Items(Rooms include 4 beds, all books for each roommate's fandom, a kitchen, 1 bathroom, and a 54 inch flat screen TV. You may bring anything with you you would like to bring): Se has a HP bag, a laptop with HP stickers on it, and a IPhone 5S with a HP case on it. She also has a lot of items from the convention-like thing mentioned earlier.

Appearance: She has bright red hair, bright green eyes, anf freckles all over her face. She is described by a lot of people as pretty, but she doesn't think she is.

Relationship Status: Single

Other: She has braces that are silver

So this is what you do. I will start posting chapters once I get a couple characters. Thank you!


	2. Grace: Chapter 1

Just real quick I would like to apologize but my internet sucky and I haven't had time to get on but I am having a spam week now so be prepared! I love you guys and I wouldn't be here without you guys so yeah... :)


	3. Anne: Chapter 1

Chapter 2:Anne's POV

A/N: Hey guys! So, there is a new character! Her name is Annebelle or Anne and full credit for her goes to Forgetmypassword. But let me get to the chapter!

I am packing my stuff to go to a new school. It is a school for fangirls and fanboys and I was transferred to go here, so I am. I am 17 and LOVE Docter Who and Sherlock, which are British shows. I got transferred from London and I loved those shows so I am going.

To give you an idea of how I look and act, I guess I am Tall-ish and skinny-ish. I am a cutesy and very smart girl, but a bit clutzy and can get easily distracted, but I am a loyal person. I like to wear my dark magenta hoodie, a pair of jeans, and my pair of sneakers I also like my hair back in a ponyail and on occasions I wear my sonic screwdriver like a pen behind my ear. It is a fake sonic screwdriver though, so don't be alarmed. For a formal occasion or a party, I wear my knee length sparkly green dress that is strapless with my hair in a bun. Oh and I have light amber eyes, but they look golden, and I could use some reading glasses.

Okay, let me make sure I have everything, family photos, some clothes, lets not forget the laptop, all the Doctor Who and Sherlock seasons, stuff to cook and bake with, my Tardis cookie jar, I will carry the trench coat so it doesn't get ruined, my purple Sherlock-like scarf, my Doctor Who Dalek plushie, and Sherlock, my pet turtle. " Come on we will be late!", called a voice downstairs. " I am coming now!" I yelled back. Well, alk to you later, and next time we talk I will be at my new fandom school.


	4. Possible ending?

I cant do it. I cant continue this story. Whatever happens with the characters is for you to decide but I am starting fresh with 1 new fanfiction and possibly the high school/academy. Sorry


End file.
